Romi Islands's Reactions to the Registration Forms
by savannahamminga
Summary: tile explains it all. Romi is the former HRE, and is French teritory now fyi.
1. Romi reacts to Italia bros Forms

Reaction of Romi Islands to Italy registration. I had to do it XD

* * *

><p>Alexia Beilschmidt also known as Romi Islands looked at the first registration form. Alexia used to be Holy Rome, so not a lot surprised her nowadays. "Well let's see who we have here."<p>

* * *

><p>Hello students. I am the Principal Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

Nation name: Repubblica Italiana

Human name: Lovino Vargas

Nicknames: ..none of your damn business.

Height: Still none of your damn business.

Eye color: brown.

Hair color/length/style: brown and I have a stupid hair curl on the right side.

Alliances: I guess Feliciano and the tomato bastard.

Personality, Please describe in depth: Fuck off.

Style of clothing: Why the hell do you want to know that?

Likes: Tomatoes, pasta, pizza, gardening, and siestas

Dislikes: Potato bastards

Favorite foods: tomatoes, pasta, and pizza.

Least favorite foods: those damn potatoes.

Favorite activities: gardening and sleeping.

Least favorite activities: working.

National History: Look in the damn history books.

National flag colors/ look: Google it. That's what the internet's there for dumbass.

National flower: Daisy,

National animal: Italian Wolf.

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: Why the hell would I want one?

Person you would like to room with: No one.

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>Alexia promptly spit out the coffee she was drinking when she saw who it was on the application. "Mein Gott! I have Italy's Bruder wanting to come to the school! Oh what am I going to do?" she then saw the second one and promptly hit her head on her Desk.<p>

* * *

><p>Hello students. I am the Principal Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

Nation name: Repubblica Italiana

Human name: Ve~ Feliciano Vargas

Nicknames: Ve~ well most people just call me Feli!

Height: Um..I don't remember! Sorry! Please don't hurt me!

Eye color: brown!

Hair color/length/style: I have brown hair that goes to the bottom of my face! And I have a hair curl that hangs down on the left side!

Alliances: Germany, and fratello, and Big Brother Spain! And I think that there's a lot more people but I can't remember!

Personality, Please describe in depth: Well I'm really cheerful and happy! But a lot of people tell me to read the atmosphere but I haven't found that book yet!

Likes: Pasta, pizza, drawing, painting, and siestas!

Dislikes: Fighting and scary things!

Favorite foods: PAS~TA!

Least favorite foods: Ve~ I guess England's cooking! But please don't tell him that!

Favorite activities: Painting and siestas!

Least favorite activities: Training!

National History: Ve~ it's really long, but I like the Renaissance best!

National flag colors/ look: verde, bianco, e rosso!

National flower: the daisy! It's really pretty!

National animal: The Italian Wolf!

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: I really would like to have a kitty or a dog but fratello told me no!

Person you would like to room with: Germany or fratello please!

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>"Gott I have both Italy's coming. Oh Feliciano what am I going to do when you get here. It is going to be the death of me most likely." "Mom! Adam and Adrian stole my Glasses!" her adoptive son Akira yelled from outside her door. "I'm coming hold on a second" she yelled back with a sigh "Mein Gott mein head hurts now"<p>

* * *

><p>get used to it Romi XD<p> 


	2. Romi reacts to Pierre's form

# 2 of Romi's Reactions!

* * *

><p>Romi had just got her children settled down and got back to her office when her oldest son Pierre handed her his registration form. "I hope this is okay mom." "I'm sure it is, sweetie. Can you make sure your bruder's don't make a mess please" "Sure thing" Romi watched him leave the room and went back to her desk too look at his form<p>

* * *

><p>Hello students. I am the Principal Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

State/ territory/providence name: Snow Island

Human name: Pierre Maeson

Nicknames: snow, snowflake

Height: 6ft 1

Eye color: blue

Hair color/length/style: blonde shoulder length

Alliances: Romi Islands and France

Personality, Please describe in depth: cool and reserved. It takes a while o get to know me. I am protective of my adoptive mother Romi and my adoptive siblings

Style of clothing: anything that is comfortable

Likes: my family and video games

Dislikes: Russia

Favorite foods: anything my mom makes and German and French foods

Least favorite foods: England's cooking

Favorite activities: reading and sleeping.

Least favorite activities: hockey

History: I was found by Romi Islands when I was 2 days old. I am her snow Island, the second biggest next to her.

National flag colors/ look: the Romi Islands Flag but with a snow flake in Black

National flower: my island flower is iris

National animal: island animal is swan

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: my pet swan is named Lucy

Person you would like to room with: any of my siblings.

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands.

* * *

><p>Alexia felt a happy feeling inside when she read the document. She put it and the Italy Brothers' in their respective places in her filing cabinet. "I don't think England would like to hear about the part about his cooking" she mused to herself. She heard the chime that signaled she just received another registration form. "Let's see who we have next"<p>

* * *

><p>awww how sweet :)<p> 


	3. Romi reacts to Luisa's Form

# 3

* * *

><p>Romi clicked on the icon and started reading it<p>

* * *

><p>Hello students. I am the Principal Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

Nation name: Nicaragua

Human name: Luisa Rodriguez

Nicknames : Nica, Sia, Chiquita (call me this and you die)

Height:5'1 (shut up! It's a normal height in my country!)

Eye color: dark brown (I can see into your soul! just kidding)

Hair color/length/style: Dark brown wavy hair that is past my shoulder blades.

Alliances :Um... Cuba, Venezuela, Spain (mi Papi), Costa Rica, Canada, Russia, Germany and Prussia, both Italies, Hungary

Personality, Please describe in depth: I'm bipolar. I hit people with my baseball bat when I'm pissed off. I normally like hanging out with mis amigos, but I yell profanities at people I don't like (Like America, Colombia, and England)

Style of clothing: um... I wear shirts that are loose fitting and jeans. Or my military uniform (dark blue). I will NOT wear that frilly dress crap. I will only wear a dress if it is in my traditional dress. Or for celebrations.

Likes: gallo pinto, my German Shepard, family (except Colombia), flooring peoples asses at drinking contests.

Dislikes: hangovers, my medication (I'm bipolar, mind you...)the American bastard, Colombia, and the British ass

Favorite foods: gallo pinto :D I'll eat anything except England and America's crap they call food.

Least favorite foods: English and American food. *shudder*

Favorite activities: baseball, poetry (I'm the land of poets after all), drawing, my siesta

Least favorite activities: eh... talking to America and being nice to the people I hate,

National History: Look it up on wikipedia! I'm gonna take my siesta soon, dammit~

National flag colors/ look: Blue and white.

National flower :Sacuanjoche (It's so beautiful~)

National animal:Turquoise-browed Motmot

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: My German Shepard Pelucha

Person you would like to room with: Um, I'm just fine rooming with anyone of mis amigos (in alliance section) but Hungary is preferable

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>Her eyes widened when she read it. "Oh joy a Bi-polar student who doesn't like her meds. Oh well, it can't be helped now. I have a feeling my life is going to be upside down soon." Alexia sighed yet again. She heard the chime again and opened the document, after she printed off and filed Nicaragua's form first.<p>

* * *

><p>yeah you have no idea Lexie<p> 


	4. Romi reacts to damian's form

#4

* * *

><p>Romi clicked on the icon yet again. "At least people are interested!"<p>

* * *

><p>Hello students. I am the Principal Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

Nation name: Malaysia

Human name: Ling Wei Xiong, Damien

Nicknames: "Greece" which he hates a lot. Otherwise, you can call him pretty much anything you like because he doesn't care.

Height: 170cm

Eye color: Light brown; golden in some light.

Hair color/length/style: Short, messy. Has two ahoge sticking out on the left back side of his head.

Alliances: Practically everyone. The only one he cannot get along with is Israel, due to his government. Considers China and Japan his brothers. Hong Kong is a partner in crime.

Personality, Please describe in depth: Laid back, sunny, lazy. Serious only for things he likes (food and fun, basically). Tends to run late no matter how early the start. A little reckless, irresponsible and clumsy, and perhaps has overconfidence problems. He can be thoughtful, though rarely. He CAN be a good listener, though he might fall asleep first. Somewhat easily amused.

Style of clothing: Casual, of course. A little dishevelled. Prefers short-sleeved shirts and cargo pants.

Likes: Food (anything really spicy and/or sweet.), sleeping, festivals, holidays, procrastination, relaxing, firecrackers!, hot weather

Dislikes: Bad food, being called Greece, work, cold weather

Favorite foods: Curry, ice kacang, ice cream, anything really... he's a glutton

Least favorite foods: England's food hands down.

Favorite activities: Sleeping, playing games, martial arts, running, most sports

Least favorite activities: WORK. But he does do it when under pressure...

National History: He's been colonized by Portugal, the Netherlands, England and Japan. His time under Japan isn't the greatest but it's more or less cool now. Apart from one very serious racial unrest, it's relatively calm.

National flag colors/ look: Has a yellow cresent and fourteen point star surrounded by dark blue. There are fourteen stripes of alternating red and white.

National flower: Hibiscus

National animal: Malayan Tiger

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: None, I guess.

Person you would like to room with: Anyone except Greece and Israel.

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>"Well he seems interesting. I wonder who all else is going to enroll here, Francis better enroll or else…" she heard a knock on the door as she just got done putting the form away. "Come in" Alexia called out. Her second oldest son Adam came in with his form. "Mom I'm going out for a walk I'll be back before dinner" "Okay sweetie, NO PRANKS!" she called out to him. "Better see what he put down on his form" Alexia sipped her Coffee as she read.<p>

* * *

><p>Romi has her work cut out for her<p> 


	5. Romi Reacts to Adam's Form

#5

* * *

><p>Hello students. I am the Principal Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

State/ territory/providence name: Raven Island

Human name: Adam Maeson

Nicknames: Rave, Raven, or Trickster #1

Height: 5ft 8

Eye color: purple

Hair color/length/style: violet with blonde streaks

Alliances: Romi Islands and France

Personality, Please describe in depth: a trickster/ joker. I love games and my mom. If you hurt any of my family I will hurt you

Style of clothing: goth

Likes: Ravens and pranks

Dislikes: rules and dogs

Favorite foods: same as Pierre

Least favorite foods: Tomatoes

Favorite activities: pranking people

Least favorite activities: detention/chores

History: second one to be found by Romi, third biggest island in the Romi Islands

National flag colors/ look: same as Romi's but with a raven

National flower: snapdragon

National animal: my island animal is a raven

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: a raven named Phantom

Person you would like to room with: any of my siblings or a cute girl

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>Alexia smiled at the form, he kids may be trouble makers at times but they were all a family. "Oh what am I going to do with you Adam." The chime went off again just as she was putting the document away.<p>

* * *

><p>good thing Romi has a rolly chair XD<p> 


	6. Romi Reacts to Alice's Form

#6

* * *

><p>Romi started reading again<p>

* * *

><p>Hello students. I am the Principal Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.  
>Nation name: Panama<p>

Human name: Alice Hernando Carriedo

Nicknames: Ali, Lic (pronounced "Liss")

Height: 5'7

Eye color: emerald green

Hair color/length/style: Hmm, well I have black hair that reaches to my mid back and it's curly-ish wavy-ish.

Alliances: well, um.. with my siblings?

Personality, Please describe in depth: Well, I'm quite easy to annoy and I'm really nice. I get along with a lot of people, but I have a really really bad temper. I also seem very girly but I take karate and I like to wrestle a lot!

Style of clothing: Well, I like wearing dresses like Alice does from Alice in Wonderland!

Likes: flowers, warm weather, cooking

Dislikes: jerks, staying in cold places for long amounts of time

Favorite foods: Well, I like cooking mostly for myself, so whatever I feel like making! I also like Spanish food and Italian food too...

Least favorite foods: anything cooked by England, YUCK.

Favorite activities: taking dance lessons (latin dance lessons, thank you very much), gardening, reading

Least favorite activities: studying, cleaning

National History: Well, Spain found me when I was little but when he wasn't around, England and Holland would come visit and hurt me.

National flag colors/ look: red, white, and blue! The bottom left corner of my flag is blue and beside it is a red star and the top right corner is red and beside that is a blue star!

National flower: Holy Ghost Orchids

National animal: Harpy eagles!

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: Well, I have a pet fox named Mia!

Person you would like to room with: Oh! Feliciano! He's nice! and he can teach me some new recipes!  
>I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.<p>

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>"Oh! One of Spain's territories, that's nice." She got up to get more coffee and check on her children after she put the form away. When she got back she saw that she had another form to look at. "Wonder who this could be?"<p>

* * *

><p>Romi is in for a shock XD<p> 


	7. Romi Reacts to Gilbert's Form

#7

* * *

><p>Romi spit her coffee back out for the third time that night.<p>

* * *

><p>Hello students. I am the Principal Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

Nation name: The Kingdom of Prussia

Human name: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Nicknames: Gil

Height: 5' 11"

Eye color: Red

Hair color/length/style: White, shorther than shoulder-length, down?

Alliances: Everyone except Russia and his sisters

Personality, Please describe in depth: Obnoxious, wants to be center of attention. Mostly annoys people for the attention since he probably wouldnt get any if not. Usually uncaring except for certain moments when others show affection. Rebel.

Style of clothing: Punk (?)

Likes: Cute things.

Dislikes: The cold, Russia, work.

Favorite foods: Beer, Wurst

Least favorite foods: Vodka

Favorite activities: Bullying, harrassing, annoying people. Occasionally plays flute.

Least favorite activities: Working

National History: .org/wiki/Kingdom_of_Prussia

National flag colors/ look: White and black

National flower: Cornflower

National animal: Lion

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: Gilbird

Person you would like to room with: Canada/Matthew Williams

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>"B-bruder? Gott I'm so screwed!" she said miserably. She felt a searing pain in her chest as she thought about her older bruder. Tears had formed in her eyes, she would not let them fall though. She put the form away, and clicked on the next one.<p>

* * *

><p>poor Lexie :)<p> 


	8. Romi Reacts to Maria's form

#8

* * *

><p>Alexia looked at the form and started reading.<p>

* * *

><p>Hello students. I am the Principal Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

Nation name: Mexico

Human name:  
>Maria Isabel Hernandez<p>

Nicknames:

Chaparra

Height:

5'2  
>Eye color: Brown<p>

Hair color/length/style:  
>Long Wavy Brown Hair<br>Alliances: Politically speaking, America is Mexico's greatest ally. But is followed by Germany China Japan and the UK.

Personality, Please describe in depth: A girl who is extremely hard working but can get lazy from time to time. She has trust issues do to several occasions in the past but is still willing to form new alliances. She likes imports and goods from other countries as she likes being culturally diverse due to the fact the a lot of her people are of mixed race. She has a love/hate relationship with her allies especially America which will be explains later. Over all, she has a tough exterior but deep down is really sensitive, and her political beliefs have changed dramatically over the years. By tough I mean defensive or won't let anyone mess with her, but deep down the she doesn't know how to handle a political crisis.

Style of clothing: short old fashioned folkloric dress

Likes: FOOD, any type of it, even England's food.. Soccer, but hates when Brazil yaps about it. Anything that's mainstream in America, like movies music tv etc. Dancing!

Dislikes: Pirate Spain, she has issues trusting the "new" Spain. Pity. American Tourists. Brazil, Argentina.

Favorite foods: Tacos: Al Pastor, Menudo, Picadillo, Hamburgers. Chinese Food.

Least favorite foods: NONE

Favorite activities: Playing Soccer, learning different languages, taking walks around Plazas, playing the guitar (although not so good).

Least favorite activities: driving

National History: Mexico was born in the year of 1521 her father happens to be Spain and her mother was Aztéc who quickly died later after the conquering of Spain. Mexico was a Spanish colony until the year 1821 where Mexico declared independence. Shortly after came the Mexican-American wars. Mexico let America's people live in her territories under certain conditions which was not to have slaves and become catholic. The Americans broke these rules and demanded to claim the land for their own, causing the Mexican-American war. This led to the Mexican Revolution in 1910 where they finalized the Mexican constitution in 1917. Which lead to one of the latest major wars from 1925-1943, anyone who preached any type of religion where to be executed. Causing the death of many Catholic priests and followers. This caused a major shift in the overall religious beliefs of Mexico but remains mostly catholic.

National flag colors/ look:  
>The Mexican Flag :P<br>National flower: Dahlia

National animal:  
>Golden Eagle<br>Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: Chihuahua :)

Person you would like to room with: England :D

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>"Nice we now have a perfectionist as a student. I like that a lot" there was another knock on her door as Roman came in. "here is my form, hope its okay." He then walked out without another word.<p>

* * *

><p>oooh another one done XD<p> 


	9. Romi reacts to Roman's Form

#9

* * *

><p>Romi started reading the form of her third oldest.<p>

* * *

><p>Hello students. I am the Principal Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

State/ territory/providence name: Dove Island

Human name: Roman Maeson

Nicknames: roman candle

Height: 5ft 10

Eye color: gold

Hair color/length/style: blonde to mid back, it is sorta wild looking

Alliances: Romi Islands and France

Personality, Please describe in depth: cool and some times explosive, thus the nickname

Style of clothing: anything that is comfortable and fashionable

Likes: my family and computers

Dislikes: horses

Favorite foods: anything my mom makes and German foods , French foods, and Italian foods

Least favorite foods: pizza

Favorite activities: reading and computer games

Least favorite activities: soccer

History: I was found by Romi Islands when I was 8 days old. I am her Dove Island, the fourth biggest next to her.

National flag colors/ look: the Romi Islands Flag but with a dove in Gold

National flower: my island flower is tiger lilly

National animal: island animal is the Dove

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: my pet Dove is named kiara

Person you would like to room with: any of my siblings.

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>"Oh Roman, you are more like me when I was still an empire. I hope you like school" she sighed. There was yet another knock on her door and Adrian came in<p>

* * *

><p>Romi sighs alt doesn't she? XD remember Romi needs more students so fill out a form if your interested XD and vote on my poll<p> 


	10. Romi reacts to Adrian's form

#10

* * *

><p>Romi smiled at her fourth oldest child as he handed her his form. "I'm going to jack Akira's computer, see you later mom" "Okay, NO PORN!" she yelled at him as he left the room. "Those kids… well any way I guess I have my work cut out for me." Alexia looked at he son's form.<p>

* * *

><p>Hello students. I am the Principal Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

State/ territory/providence name: Wolf Island

Human name: Adrian Maeson

Nicknames: wolf or Ian, and Trickster #2

Height: 5ft 6

Eye color: sky blue

Hair color/length/style: platinum blonde to shoulders

Alliances: Romi Islands and France

Personality, Please describe in depth: fun loving and devious.

Style of clothing: anything that is black

Likes: my family and pranks and France

Dislikes: Spain

Favorite foods: anything my mom makes and German foods, French foods, Italian foods and Swiss cheese

Least favorite foods: Spanish foods

Favorite activities: pranks and porn

Least favorite activities: work

History: I was found by Romi Islands when I was 12 days old. I am her Wolf Island, the fifth biggest next to her.

National flag colors/ look: the Romi Islands Flag but with a wolf in magenta

National flower: my island flower is blue bell

National animal: island animal is the wolf

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: my pet wolf cub is named Sylva

Person you would like to room with: any of my siblings.

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>Alexia felt her eye twitch as she read the paper. "Wow. Just wow. Where did I go wrong with him? I will have to keep him and Mein bruder away from each other. Mein gott! Mein University is going to be a mad house! At least I will have vati Germania and Ancient Rome as guidance consolers, gott help us all." Romi sighed for the millionth time that night and smiled. Akira came in and handed her his form and gave her a hug before he left the room<p>

* * *

><p>Romi, dear your life is going to be hell soon XD<p> 


	11. Romi reacts to Akira's form

#11

* * *

><p>Romi started reading her youngest child's registration form.<p>

* * *

><p>Hello students. I am the Principal Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

State/ territory/providence name: Cat Island

Human name: Akira Maeson

Nicknames: Aky Kira and cat

Height: 5ft 2

Eye color: emerald green

Hair color/length/style: pure black in a fashion similar to Prussia

Alliances: Romi Islands and France

Personality, Please describe in depth: rather read and lean, so geeky

Style of clothing: anything that is comfortable, and anything my mom makes, even dresses

Likes: my family and books and learning

Dislikes: pranks and idiots

Favorite foods: anything my mom makes and German foods, French foods, Italian foods, Spanish and Chinese foods

Least favorite foods: Russian foods

Favorite activities: reading and learning

Least favorite activities: sports

History: I was found by Romi Islands when I was 1 day old. I am her Cat Island, the sixth and youngest off all of her islands.

National flag colors/ look: the Romi Islands Flag but with a cat in emerald green

National flower: my island flower is white rose

National animal: island animal is the Romi Island cat breed

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: my pet Romi Island kitten is named muffin

Person you would like to room with: any of my siblings.

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>"Akira I hope you never change, my little kitten" Alexia smiled softly as she picked up her old hat, the one she wore as Holy Rome. Romi put it on top of her computer as the chime went off four times in a row. "Wow, at this rate I'll have a full school" she mused to herself.<p>

* * *

><p>awww Romi getting all sentimental :)<p> 


	12. Romi reacts to Zaraya's form

#12

* * *

><p>Alexia sat back and read the form.<p>

* * *

><p>Hello students. I am the Principal Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form.

Nation name: Georgia

Human name: Zaraya Toroshelidze

Nicknames: Zara

Height:150cm

Eye color :Grey

Hair color/length/style: Shoulder length blue black hair, that's very curly.

Alliances: Sweden, Switzerland, Ukraine, Armenia, Turkey, Azerbaijan and Belarus. She hates Russia

Personality, Please describe in depth: Loud, hyper and a bit of a prankster. She has a hot temper and if you annoy her she will most probably punch your lights out.=)

Style of clothing: Jeans and slogan t shirts, usually one saying "Is your face hurting? 'cause it's killing me"*

Likes: Playing pranks, annoying Russia ,singing

Dislikes: Russia, the way he treats the Baltics , Russia in general

Favorite foods: Khinkali (dumplings filled with meat)

Least favorite foods: Hamburgers

Favorite activities: Playing pranks on people

Least favorite activities: Cleaning

National History: I hate Russia. That's probably all you need to know.

National flag colors/ look: Red and white like England's ,but with 4 red crosses on it.

National flower: Rose

National animal: Lion

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: lion cub called Sophio

Person you would like to room with: Belarus or Ukraine please

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>"Oh Gott, another prankster" on to the next one" Romi clicked on the icon<p>

* * *

><p>yep romi will have her hands full<p> 


	13. Romi reacts to Matthew's form

#13

* * *

><p>Romi started reading Canada's form with curiosity.<p>

* * *

><p>Hello students. I am the Principal Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form

Nation Name: Canada

Human Name: Matthew Williams

Nick Names: Mattie, Matt

Height:5'7

Eye Color: Purple

Hair color/length/style: Blonde, chin length with full ahoge on right side

Alliances: too many to count

Personality, describe in depth: quiet and reserved, except when playing hockey, then (in the words of Prussia, mind you~)I'm 'badass'

Style of Clothing: jeans and a simple t-shirt

Likes-Maple anything, Kumajiro, Prussia/Gilbert, Alfred/America, pancakes

Dislikes :being ignored, being mistaken as America, losing a hockey game

Favorite foods: Maple Syrup, Pancakes

Least Favorite Food: England's cooking(don't tell him)

National History: Lots and lots of Politics

National Flag colors/look: white background with Red maple leaf in center

National Flower: don't have one

National Animal: beaver and Canadian Horse

Nation Pet(Like Gilbird for Prussia):polar bear named Kumajiro

Person you would like to room with: Prussia/Gilbert

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>"Well that is interesting, wonder what would happen if America and Canada were roomed together. I'm not that cruel though. On to the next one I can always file them after I get done today, wonder how big of a stack I'll get." Alexia went on to the next one<p>

* * *

><p>interesting thoughts Romi my dear<p> 


	14. Romi Reacts to Adriano's form

#14

* * *

><p>Romi started reading<p>

Hello students. I am the Principal/ Dean Romi Islands; you can just call me Miss Romi. This is the student registration form

Nation name: Columbia

Human name: Adriano Hernando Carriedo

Nicknames: Adri Adri (My stupid little sister Alice calls me that- anyone else who does will be without their head.) Adrian

Height: 6'2

Eye color: dark green

Hair color/length/style: chestnut brown, the same style as Papi's (Spain)

Alliances: basically with all my siblings (even though I don't like a few of them)

Personality, Please describe in depth: I'm pretty much a loner and I can be controlling (according to Alice- wait, why am I talking about my stupid hermanita?)

Style of clothing: jeans, t-shirts, converse sneakers, etc.

Likes: reading, being alone, coffee

Dislikes: Alice, some of my other siblings, England and his crappy cooking, when Alice wrestles me without notice and wins.

Favorite foods: Spanish food, anything traditional

Least favorite foods: England's crappy food, anything Alice/one of my siblings that I don't like makes

Favorite activities: listening to music, sitting in my room and studying, playing futbol (soccer)

Least favorite activities: "family" outings with my siblings (well, I'm okay with family outings if all we're doing is playing futbol *shrugs*)

National History: Well, Papi found me in 1499 and later on, when he found some of my younger siblings, he made me watch them since he couldn't always be there for us.

National flag colors/ look: a thick stripe of golden yellow then a thinner stripe of blue and a thinner stripe of red below the blue.

National flower: Flor de Mayo (Cattleya trianae)

National animal: Condor

Nation pet* Like Gilbird for Prussia*: don't have one.

Person you would like to room with: Anyone BUT Alice. better yet, I'd rather have no room mate please. gracias.

I hope you like your time at Hetalia world University.

Prof. Romi Islands

* * *

><p>"I'll have to be careful and not call him Adrian, wow their names are so alike." Romi clicked on the next one and got a shock.<p>

* * *

><p>=.=<p> 


End file.
